Wasp
The Wasp is an animal in Flyordie.io and the fourth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level three account or higher. It is the first animal which has the ability to eat a higher-end animal. (The second one is at a much higher tier, the Swamp Monster.) Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Flowers ** Berries ** Currants ** Pigeons ** Blue Birds ** Woodpeckers * Can be eaten by: ** Turkey ** Blackbird ** Hornet ** Maroon Bird ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name: Sting Type: Passive Description: You have a 20% chance to sting a prey. When the prey is poisoned it loses 2% of max health every second. The only way to be unpoisoned is to drink water. Strategy & Tips As a Wasp * The Wasp is currently the first animal that can attack and devour animals of a higher tier than it is. However, the damage output of the creature against them is rather low - making it better to wait for a severely weakened Pigeon or Blue Bird to come by, or trapping them in the underground system. * Otherwise, you've got three choices - camp on Flowers, eat all the Berries you find in trees, or go to a bush and eat currants. All three techniques have their advantages - flowers never disappear, and you might surprise neighboring butterflies with your upcoming evolution, while berries yield much higher XP each. Currants, while individually yielding low exp, can give you a lot quickly if the bush has 6-7 of them As the prey of a Wasp * Pigeons and Blue Birds should avoid trees and flowers in crowded servers - wasps will be EVERYWHERE. While an individual hit doesn't deal a lot of damage to them, a sting will poison your animal, forcing you into the water where more damage can be inflicted. Your animal will likely find itself dead on the long run. It is advised to find trees far from the center, or just avoid trees at all. * Wasps are less likely to be underground, but they can easily trap you there and it'll be hard to find water if you get poisoned. Try to go deep underground so wasps above ground can't see you. As the predator of a Wasp * Of the two food sources a Wasp will be most likely farming in, target the ones on flowers, preferably those on the side of it below the flower, which means that it could be trapped if your animal lands on top of it. * Aside from the Reapers, all of the animals that can eat Wasps can also eat Berries, so if one is eating berries, try to eat the berry it is eating, and if it continues to eat the berry, after it is eaten, then you can attack it. * If a wasp has chosen to go underground to attack its prey, it's a perfect opportunity to ambush it. Just be careful of your own predators. Trivia It is the only animal that can eat a higher tier animal who can't attack back at the predator. Category:Animals